


Hana "D.va" Song's Sexual Awakening.

by poorricklessbastard



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Plug, Ass Play, BDSM, Blindfolds, Contracts, Creampie, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Finger Sucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Latex, Leather Kink, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Rope Bondage, School Uniforms, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Slavery, Simultaneous Orgasm, Skirts, Slow Burn, Spitroasting, Threesome, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorricklessbastard/pseuds/poorricklessbastard
Summary: Hana "D.va" Song is a bundle of sexual frustration ready to explode. Technically she's a virgin, but you wouldn't know it from her extensive collection of toys. She's had trouble committing to "closing the deal" until a very rare and tantalising opportunity falls into her lap proposed by her friend Mercy.Turns out Mercy has a little something extra swinging between those long thighs of hers and she's willing to show Hana the ropes. Turns out that Hana is one seriously naughty girl and they fit together amazingly well.Things seem to be moving forward at fulls speed. Bdsm, full costume role playing, sex in public...its all on the table. Mercy also plans on possibly inviting some other friends to join her and Hana as they "play".Neither of them seem even remotely aware that any of these other friends might have some not-so-innocent intentions of their own.
Relationships: Hana "D.Va" Song/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Hana "D.Va" Song/Widowmaker | Amelie Lacroix/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	1. A random encounter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D.va struggling with sexual frustration and her inability to commit. She'd 19 years old and a virgin. Her co-worker Mercy is about to offer to change all that after a random encounter in a restroom.

Hana "D.va" chewed nervously at her bottom lip as the sunlight pouring through her apartment window slowly gave way to the oncoming darkness. The LED clock said 8:45 and she knew time was running out to call this whole thing off. She would be on the way right now, about to show up at her door at anytime. How did this insane idea even end up becoming a reality? She thought back to recent events that had led her to this nervous state of equal parts excitement and dread. 

It was a regular weekend night and D.va had finaly been talked into grabbing a few drinks after a mission with some co-workers. The topic of relationships had come up and listening to so many of the other hero's brag about sexual conquests and one night stands had D.va staring silently into her drink. When it was here time to share, she had tried her best to change the topic without having to admit that she hadn't technically had many sexual encounters. Ok, that was a lie she admitted to herself. She had exactly zero sexual experience apart from masturbating. That she had more experience with than she'd ever admit. 

She'd bought one or two sex toys...or a number higher than that. Hana sighed as she looked over at the closet full of toys she had acquired over the years. They were stuffed into several boxes and a few laid strewn about on the closer floor. She'd worn out multiple vibrators and had an entire shoe box of anal toys. Thank god for online ordering, Hana didn't know if she had the guts to purchase any of these things if she had to appear in person. She blushed slightly at the box containing the anal toys, but was it really so bad if she came harder with a little something extra in her butt? The first time she'd managed to work one of the cute little pink plugs inside herself with a bunch of lube and even more determination, it had helped to result in the best orgasm of her life. She'd soaked the sheets through, shocking herself in the process. Since then she'd started regularly including a little butt-play to her alone time when she wanted to spice things up.

She wished the story ended there, but every time she visited the online stores for one of these naughty sites...something else jumped out at her. Blindfolds had quickly led to desires about being tied up. Late nights learning intricate knots to tie body harnesses around herself had revealed that she had some serious kinks. She felt a little embarrassed about it all, but who was she hurting? No one had to know how she spent her alone time, it wasn't any of there damn business. She was young and seemed to be constantly in the mood. She'd done some research online about these kinks of hers and nothing seemed so far out of the ordinary. Some girls liked being tied up, that wasn't so unusual! So she'd purchased a ballgag or two, that wasn't illegal. She'd started with the classic style but had eventually taken to the harness type more and more. Something about having additional straps securing the whole thing to her entire head turned her on even more.

She'd spent countless hours browsing online galleries for images of beautiful women tied up, often being enjoyed by a partner. The images and videos on the screen had awoken something inside her, something that she had to admit was always there. She knew she was a submissive through and through and the desire to please and show obedience to a dominate lover had taken over her thoughts these past couple months. Even as a child she'd always liked to play certain games with the boys in her apartment complex. She'd always volunteer to be the hostage that gets tied up, waiting for some brave hero to save her.

Handcuffs had always thrilled her and she'd even bought more than one pair for herself. Unfortunately she couldn't get past the horrible idea of including them in her playtime and becoming unable to free herself afterwards. They remained in the packaging they had been shipped in, collecting dust on the closet shelf.

Her quickly growing collection of toys even included a Sybian saddle that had cost more than she'd like to admit. She thought back to the first time she had given that a ride and turned a bright red. It was so intense she didn't even realise she had been screaming and moaning at full volume. A concerned neighbour had knocked on the door and had to be ushered away with assurances that everything was just fine and dandy. Since that little humiliation she'd made sure to always wear a secure gag when the Sybian starting calling out to her, lest she alarm the neighbours.

She was 19 for crying out loud. Just because she had trouble actually agreeing to bring anyone back to her place after a few drinks, did that make her a bad person? Should she punish herself and take some sort of vow of abstinence because her game was bad? "Absolutely not, screw em!" she had told her reflection in the mirror. Well, she did have some game she hoped. If she was honest, opportunities had presented themselves in the past. She was young and beautiful and could see that without having to be told (even though she was told). Plenty of boys had tried to buy her drinks and smooth talk her into bed. She'd come close a few times but when the time came to fully commit, she always made an excuse and sent them home disappointed. She'd even tried it with a few girls and that was the closest she'd ever gotten. Eventually she'd chickened out like always and spent the night watching naughty movies by herself and making good use of her vast collection of toys.

Her boring weekend nights had been completely transformed over the past year or so. Instead of binge watching another streaming show, she'd taken to preparing elaborate sessions for what she called " personal training". She'd spend her time trying on some of the latex and leather outfits she'd purchased online or work on her knot tying. Eventually she'd mastered something called "Shibari" and had fallen in love with harnesses that helped extenuate her smaller breasts. She'd lined her bedroom with several large mirrors that came in handy in a multitude of ways. Not only did she love to see herself in the "naughty gear" as she called it, but they proved to be great for keeping toys that required suction locked in place.

She had convinced herself that these toys might be the top of the mountain for her. That had all changed last week and now she was on the verge of something entirely new.

Hana realised she had been day dreaming and snapped back to more recent history. Back to the topic at hand, back to her outing last week with her co-workers.

While the other members of Overwatch bragged loudly about the beautiful men and women they'd slept with, Hana had played with the paper umbrella in her sugary drink and tried to become invisible. Clearly her avoidance of the issue at hand had not gone unnoticed. Everything changed when she had excused herself to use the little girls room after failing to change the subject once again. She hadn't realised that Mercy had followed her into the restroom and quietly locked the door behind them.

Hana had been washing her hands when she looked up and saw Mercy standing directly behind her in the sink mirror's reflection. She'd jumped a little bit and croaked out an embarrassing greeting. 

"Oh! H-hiya, Mercy. Didn't see you here...see you there...I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE IN HERE!" she had practically yelped, stumbling over her words.

Being a few drinks in, Mercy didn't waste much time breaking the ice. "No need to be so nervous. I am a doctor, my sweet little thing. Not much escapes my eye, I've seen it all before. I can tell when a patient isn't being totally truthful with me. When they'd rather not admit something that they might find...a little embarrassing."

"Ookaaaaay" said Hana in a tone of confusion. "That's real neat, Mercy. I should probably get back to the others."

She tried to turn and go but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. 

Mercy continued in her thick accent, words pouring out like honey. "What I mean is, I noticed you seemed a little uncomfortable when some of the others were bragging about certain sexual experiences."

D.Va swallowed and she thought the sound her throat made was so loud that Angela couldn't have possibly not heard it.

"Shhhh" Mercy continued, leaning in closely to speak directly in Hana's ear. Her breath was hot and smelled like wine. "It's okay if you're not experienced." She took D.va's hand in a soft grip and slowly lowered it to her own groin. Hana jumped slightly when her fingers felt a large unmistakable bulge straining against the soft fabric of Mercy's pants. "This doctor makes house calls" Mercy said with a giggle and gently nipped at Hana's earlobe. She slyly pulled a white business card from her coat pocket and placed it on the edge of the sink. 

"That includes my personal number, dear. You should give me a call if you need a... thorough physical examination."

D.va stood stunned, starting down at the card as it balanced on the edge of the sink. Angela turned to leave before turning to add one final tantalising promise. "You'll find I can be very gentle with beginners...or a little more rough with naughty girls."

D.va didn't respond, she was frozen in shock and focusing on trying to keep her knees from banging together. The door swung closed behind her and Hana breathed for the first time in what felt like hours. She snatched the card quickly, stuffed it in her back pocket and made an excuse about feeding a cat she didn't own in order to escape the evenings events.

She'd spent the last several days staring at that business card so hard every night she was surprised it hadn't burst into flames. More than a dozen times she'd dialled half the number and then quickly hung up before punching in the final numbers. The sense of thrill she had to try and suppress when she looked at the card had eventually won her over. 

With bumbling fingers she had punched in the phone number to the beautiful blonde doctor. She'd been sweating as it rang a few times before being picked up.

"Hello, Angela Ziegler speaking. Whom may I ask is calling?"

Hana paused for a second and almost hung up the phone. "It's..Hana Song!" she eventually blurted out. "We..uh, we spoke at the bar last week and you gave me this card."

"Ohh, Hana! It's so good to hear from you." Angela's voice sounded so pleasant and disarming that D.va instantly found herself a little more at ease. "I'm very glad you decided to finally call, I've been waiting for you if I'm honest"

Hana was a little taken aback. "Waiting...for me?"

"Yesss" Mercy replied in a cheerful tone. "I was slightly worried I may have scared you slightly with my overly forward attitude. I'd had a few glasses of wine and...well, I just couldn't keep my eyes off of you."

So forward, Hana thought to herself. The submissive nature inside of her didn't even understand the amount of confidence this would require. 

"ha..ha..well, maybe a little" Hana tried to laugh into the phone and was appalled at how forced her own voice sounded. 

"Relax, Hana" Angela said, trying to reassure the obviously nervous girl. "I don't intend to beat around the bush here. Maybe it's the doctor in me but I prefer to shoot straight. I would like to visit you at home when you're available. If my suspicions are correct I think we could have a fabulous time together. You seem so stressed, so pent up. I believe I have just the right prescription for you."

"Oh, really?" D.va replied. 

"Mhhmmm. I have a gift for spotting girls that need a little "training" and I think you fit the bill"

Hearing the word "training" sent a shiver down Hana's spine all the way to her toes. "Uh." spit caught in her throat and she coughed away from the phone's receiver. "That sounds nice" she finally managed to get out.

"Wonderful, darling." she heard from the other end. "Are you free tonight? I had some appointments but I think I can clear my schedule for a special case."

Hana glanced at the clock. 5 pm. "...okay" she said. "What, uh. What time works best for you?"

"Already putting my needs before your own, that's so sweet of you. Each second we talk I become more and more sure I have many fun things to show you" 

Angela decided to end with a big of a bang and make it clear how this evening was going to go. "You know that cute little black school girl type outfit you wore to the Halloween party? You hair was blonde and in pigtails with a purple bow tied around your lovely little neck."

"Yeeaah, I know it." Hana replied. She was shocked anyone remembered that, let alone a beautiful woman like Angela. She'd only worn it the one time and had to spend an hour convincing herself to walk out the front door with it on. She'd felt very exposed the entire evening which had her so hot and bothered she'd needed to leave early and get back home to her toys.

She thought she could hear Mercy smiling on the other end of the line. "Well, I'd very much like to see you wearing it when I arrive. Does that sound like something you can do?"

"YES!" Hana blurted into the phone before realising her volume had jumped several decibels. "Uh, yeah" she repeated at the appropriate volume level. "I think I still have that kicking around here somewhere" she lied. "I'll try to dig it out of the closet." Truthfully she knew exactly where that outfit was. It was crumbled at the foot of her bed. She'd been wearing the entire thing (minus the underwear) just last night when she'd been sitting on her Sybian. 

"Lovely." cooed Mercy. "I'll see you tonight around 9ish?"

Taking a second to swallow, Hana eventually found her voice with which to reply. "See you then!" A click on the other end let her know Angela had ended the conversation and she immediately flopped backwards onto her bed. "Holy crap" she said out loud to no one. She had just a few hours to get this place ready! She needed to wash and iron that outfit, pack away the multitude of toys that were scattered throughout the room and clean every inch of this apartment. She fought down panic as she bounced off the bed and into action. 

First things first she bolted for the shower, stripping off her clothes along the way. She knew her hair needed a wash and her private areas could probably use a trim. A shave actually, she decided. She thumbed the tone arm of her record player and the sounds of synth-wave filled her apartment. She tossed what she was wearing into a laundry hamper and flicked the shower handle onto hot. 

This was it, she thought. I didn't even see this coming and tonight is the night. Nerves were already building up in her stomach at the thought of that leggy, tall blonde standing in her door way. She thought back to the bulge she had lightly grasped through Mercy's pants and her excitement level jumped up several more notches. 

The next several hours seemed to fly by in a haze of craziness. She cleaned like a girl possessed, stuffing toys into boxes and cramming her closet doors closed to hide them. She prayed Angela wouldn't start snooping around and find them...or at least that's what she tried to tell herself. A part of her wanted to have them all laid out on the bed when she did show up. Place all her cards face up on the table and hope Mercy was into those kinds of things.

"No!" she scolded at herself. "One thing at a time. You'll spook her". She didn't know if that was true, but the risk was too great. No way she was going to blow this now by jumping the gun. 

As she put the final touches on her outfit, triple checking herself in the mirror and looking around to make sure everything was spotless...a knock came at the door. 

Hana gulped. "Well, it's now or never" she said to herself. Slowly she approached the door and reached down for the knob. 


	2. Question and contracts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana is surprised when Mercy arrives and begins not by tearing off her clothes, but by sitting down for a brief questions/answers session. Hana then has a contract placed in front of her detailing how this relationship is going to work, what can be expected of her and how much power she is willing to sign over to Angela. If she refuses to sign, things end right here and now...but if she does agree and signs the contract, she can find out just how deep this rabbit hole goes.

D.va took once last deep breath before turning the door handle and opening the door. She was suddenly very aware of the revealing nature of the outfit she was wearing and wondered how she ever left this house wearing it. 

Angela Ziegler stood in the narrow hallway. She was as tall, blonde and as beautiful as ever. She wore her doctors coat over a sensible dark top, comfortable looking pants and knee high boots. Her stethoscope was still hanging around her neck and an ID was pinned to her left breast pocket. A bottle of red wine was grasped at her side to the left and a black leather carry case of some sort dangled in her right. Hana guessed she must have come here directly from the office. 

"Good evening, Hana Song. May I come in?"

Hana couldn't find her voice at just that particular moment so she nodded instead. Angela nodded in turn before heading inside. 

D.va turned around to watch as she passed by and gently leaned backwards to close the door with a soft click. 

Walking into the main room, Angela turned to hand the bottle of wine to the blonde in pigtails following at her heels. 

"Would you mind sticking this in the fridge, Hana? I prefer it a bit chilled. Do you like wine?"

Nodding and mumbling something about how she did enjoy wine, Hana shuffled her way to the fridge and quickly found a spot for the large bottle of red liquid on a shelf. 

Angela called out to her from the living room. "This may sound a little strange, but would you might sitting down with me for a little while? I have just a few questions to ask you if you'll indulge me. If that goes as I hope, we can move on to the next step"

"The next step?" D.va asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"One thing at a time my dear. Please have a seat." Angela replied, not directly giving the girl an answer. 

Hana made her to the couch and had a seat, keeping her eyes glued on the tall blonde. She thought she could hear her own heartbeat inside her ears and wondered if Mercy heard it as well. 

Placing her briefcase down on the floor to lean against the leg of an armchair that faced toward Hana, Mercy took her seat before folding her long legs over each other. This simple motion seemed so elegant, practised and smooth. Hana wondered if she would ever be that graceful, or ever come close enough to fake it. 

Reaching down, Mercy unclipped the front flap of the bag and reach for something inside. Hana saw the clipboard in her hand and panic started to set in. Had she totally misread this entire thing? Was this actually just a house call? She squirmed in her seat, which didn't escape the eye of Angela.

"Please try and relax, Hana. I've just have a small series of questions to ask you to see where we stand. I'd hate to spring anything on you that you might not enjoy. I do warn you, they will get rather personal. If at any point you feel that I'm over stepping my boundaries in a way you don't like, just let me know. It's very important that you feel comfortable enough to be honest with me."

D.va nodded which didn't seem to satisfy Angela.

"Please use your words, my dear. I need to hear you say it."

D.va took another breath. "Ok, I'm ready. Ask whatever you want and I will try my best to answer any questions."

"Excellent." Angela replied cheerfully as she pulled the clipboard up to her chest and reach for a pen in her pocket. Clicking her pen into action she began.

"Just the basics to start. You're full name is Hana "D.va" Song and you're 19 years of age."

Hana nodded. "Yes". This seemed a little silly to her, but the next question changed the tone completely. 

"Roughly how many sexual partners would you estimate you have had in your life?"

D.va looked down to avoid the blonde's eye, taking a pause to answer. 

Mercy spoke first. "Oh, sweet girl. Please don't be ashamed of your sexual history. I wouldn't want to assume but I have a feeling it's a low number. My guess is zero, if I am honest"

D.va sighed. "Yes, it's zero. I'm a virgin."

Angela scribbled on her clipboard and hummed to herself. "Mmm, perfect." Hana thought she heard the woman say before she continued. 

"Much experience with masturbation?" Angela asked with pause. "Vibrators, dildos those sorts of things?"

"Yes, lots of time with both" D.va admitted. Something about this woman was compelling her to be painfully and totally honest. 

"Any anal play? Plugs, beads... anything like that?"

Now Hana did flush slightly as she responded. "Yes to both"

Mercy raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Oh, excellent" she said, writing something else down on her board. "Would I be accurate in describing your sexual nature as one of a submissive nature?"

"Very much so" Hana said as she played with the fabric of her skirt. This was slightly uncomfortable but it felt good to finally admit these things to another human. 

"Great, how about rough sex? Slapping, hair pulling, spankings. Generally being dominated, perhaps even bound."

"Well" Hana had to pause. "I mean, I like the sound of all of those things. I've experimented with a few but obviously being limited to just me...I haven't experienced all of them."

Angela lowered her clipboard and looked directly into her eyes. "Would you like to?"

Her gaze made Hana feel hot, like a bright light was being shined on her life. "..yes" she whispered in reply. 

With that, Mercy quickly packed the clipboard away back into her case. "I think we can skip the rest of these questions in my professional opinion. Would you please show me to your room?"

The sudden transition caught Hana off guard and she needed a second to compose herself. This beautiful woman was asking to see her bedroom, a place no other human apart from herself had stepped foot in for years. "Ye-Yeah!" she blurted out. 

Angela stood and followed as Hana led her quickly to the bedroom door. Opening it, Hana was glad she had taken the time to clean it properly and hide all her toys. Angela strode into the room like she was walking into surgery. Chin held high, she began scanning the room for details that your average guest probably wouldn't take much notice of. 

As D.va watched, Angela walked directly over to the closet as if already aware what was waiting behind those thin wooden doors. Hana's stomach dropped and thought to herself that as soon as she explored that closet she would know just how depraved Hana truly was. 

Mercy turned to D.va. "May I?"

D.va nodded, bracing herself for judgement. Gently opening the door, Mercy let out a low whistle as she took in the sight. Latex and leather outfits hung from hangers inside, reflecting light and showcasing the materials they were made of. A series of hooks on the inside of the closet wall displayed a number of gags, blindfolds and collars. She fingered one of the harness gags and turned back to face Hana. 

"You have excellent taste. I bet you look irresistible in this sort of thing." The gag's multiple straps hung from her finger tip as she studied the girls response. 

Hana felt a heat growing in her belly as she looked at the woman holding the gag. She felt a wetness beginning to spread in the soft panties she wore under the black skirt. 

Mercy reached for one of the multiple boxes on the top shelf. She pulled off the top and briefly rustled around the contents, seemingly pleased with what she found inside. Placing the lid back on and sliding it back into place, she turned back to Hana as she gently closed the closet doors. 

"Outstanding" she said. "I don't want to spoil every surprise so I'll leave the other boxes a mystery for now. Why don't you grab that bottle of wine from the fridge and we can talk about your contract."

Before Hana could ask any questions about the strange statement, Mercy strode out of the room as quickly and confidently as when she had entered it. D.va felt like a puppy dog following around her master as she trailed behind. The woman had the longest legs Hana had ever seen. Her entire body looked like it was carved from marble, a modern Goddess. 

Grabbing the bottle of wine from the fridge and two glasses, Hana quickly made her way back to her seat on the couch. Once again Mercy was flipping through the contents of her leather case, this time pulling out a number of paper sheets held together with a staple in the top corner. 

She placed the papers in front of D.va and took her seat back in the chair. "Please read that carefully. On the last page you will find a spot for your signature. If you agree to the terms written in that contract, we see how far this goes. I'm afraid the rules in that contract must be obeyed in full. If you have any problems with the rules as they have been written and choose not to sign, this will be the last time we see each other outside of work."

Hana picked up the papers with a shaky hand and began to read aloud. "I, an adult, being of sound mind, wilfully and voluntarily appoint Dr. Angela Ziegler as my dominant, awarding her the authority to punished or reward me in the manners she see's fit as explained in this document." 

Mercy sipped on her wine as she studied the young woman. "I don't often take on submissive's...in fact if you agree you will only be my second. Please read the rules carefully."

Hana flipped to the next page and started scanning the list of things that would be expected of her. The room started to spin slightly as she made her way down the list. What in the hell was even happening? She'd never read or even heard of something like this before in her life. 

She began reading the document to herself, repeating quietly along as she did. "I will address Angela as Mistress, Goddess or Maam. I submit myself to being dressed by my Mistress. My Mistress has total control over my orgasms, determining when and where I shall be permitted to have any. I promise to serve my Mistress, to be honest with her and spend time after a session explaining my feelings and thoughts."

Mercy nodded. "That one is important. Aftercare is super important and you'll be my lover, not just my submissive so I want to make sure you're comfortable with everything we do."

Hearing Angela describe her as a submissive and her lover made Hana want to flip directly to the last page and scribble her name with the nearest pen. She fought down the urge and kept reading. 

"I will service my Mistress in any way she desires at any time she desires unless it directly contradicts with prior arrangements and unforeseen circumstances. I reserve my right to a series of safe words and boundaries to be determined at a later date."

"Red for stop, yellow for slow down...that sort of thing" Angela said with a wink. "Red is a total stop and the current session will be ended automatically. At least 48 hours must pass before any sort of sexual activity is to take place after that."

Hana nodded, believing she understood before continuing to read. "I agree and will embrace my role as a submissive, forfeiting my right to choose what my Mistress decides to call me during a session." Some of the dirtier names instantly began rolling around inside Hana's brain. The kind of derogatory terms she'd seen in naughty videos on the internet that made her go wild. Everything she was reading only made the wetness between her thighs grow. Reaching for her glass of wine, he downed half of it in three large gulps before reading on.

She would have liked to blame her blushing on the wine, but what she was now reading did shock her. This part of the contract described how she would be expected to obey when given directions in regards to Angela's ejaculations. It described in great detail that her entire body was an option and it would be up to Angela's discretion in selecting how and where Hana would receive her releases. Nothing seemed off limits and swallowing when told was printed in bold. Hana didn't know what semen tasted like, but she would be lying if she said she was super curious. She was willing to bet that Mercy would taste good and the thought of having this woman orgasm inside her caused her to squirm with excitement. She wanted to reach down between her legs and touch herself, but knew that would be in violation of one of the first rules in the contract. 

Finally she reached the final page as Mercy watched her carefully. She reached for a pen before Angela grabbed her by the wrist, stopping her. 

"I just want to be sure you have read and understand what will be expected of you. I will have a copy of this contract and so will you. You can read it at anytime and always have the right to discuss or debate anything written inside of it."

D.va nodded as Mercy released the young girls wrist. She quickly signed her name at the bottom of the final page and handed it back over to her new Mistress. The tension in the room seemed to fade away as Mercy tucked the papers away and stood from her seat. 

"Now that we have all that in order, we can have our first session." 

Hana nodded eagerly. "Yes, Mistress. Please. I want to begin tonight, right now."

Angela cupped the woman's face in her palm before placing a gentle kiss of her lips. Hana's entire world felt like it had just been set alight. 

"Please go to the bedroom and remove your underwear. Everything else stays on for now, is that clear?"

Hana nodded with a large smile, bouncing out of her seat. "Yes, Mistress!"

Picking up her leather case, Angela made her way to the bathroom. "I'll be ready in just a few minutes, slave. I just want to slip into something a little more comfortable."

Hearing herself called "slave" for the first time by this stunning woman was enough to drive Hana almost insane with desire. She wandered over to the bedroom and quickly slide her panties off from below her skirt, tossing them aside. They landed with a thud on the hardwood floor, dripping with Hana's juices that had soaked through them. 

Mercy called out to her from inside the bathroom. "When I come out I want to see you on your knees, hands behind your head. We call that the "collar me" position."

Hana knew the positions well, having practised them in front of a mirror many times. "Holy fuck" she whispered to herself. She wanted to pinch herself to be sure this wasn't a dream but didn't dare move her hands from behind her head. 

The door to the bathroom swung open and D.va's mouth went instantly dry at the sight. Angela walked into the room on long heels that clicked softly as Hana stared up at her. She was wearing a black latex sleeveless dress that clung to her like a second skin. The tight outfit covered the majority of her skin down to her toes, everything except her genitles, which were completely exposed. Cut-out section of the latex in the crotch framed her semi-hard cock and large balls. 

Hana tried to swallow and found it painful. She couldn't help but stare at the most beautiful cock she believed must exist. It was smooth and long, matching the rest of Mercy's silky white skin. As she stared it continued to grow and become larger. Hana wondered how much bigger it could get. It was already thicker and longer than any toy she owned. 

Angela smiled. "Are you ready to begin, slave?"


	3. The first session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heating in the first real session between D.va and Mercy.

Angela slowly walked over towards the blonde girl on her knees, her cock hardening to its full size. She was in no way new to this type of dynamic, but she did have to fight the urge to throw this girl on the bed and thrust inside her. Instead she placed her thumb on the girl soft lower lip before forcing it into her mouth. Hana sucked on it, enjoying the sensation of it in her mouth.

"Good girl." Angela said with a grin. 

Hana took more of the digit into her mouth, sampling the way her Mistress's skin tasted.

"You stay right there, pet"

Angela left Hana on her knees as she searched for something in the kitchen. She came back with a large black garbage bag and turned to the closet.

"Well, first things first. Since you're now my property, I get to decide what sorts of toys you get to play with. She opened the closet door and quickly began dumping the boxes of D.va's personal toys into the garbage bag. "You're not allowed to play with any toys unless they are a gift from me and I am personally in the room to watch you. As long as you are my submissive, solo masturbation is strictly prohibited."

Hana sighed to herself. She hoped her Mistress was going to be around a lot because she was use making herself cum several times a day and didn't know how she would handle any sort of long wait.

"Is this understood?" Mercy asked as she turned back to the girl. 

"Yes, Goddess." 

"I'll be regularly sending you packages in the mail with detailed instructions. Some may by toys, others outfits. One of the first things will be a book I want you to read and study on submissive positions. I expect you to learn them all by heart, no excuses. If I want you to come visit me at my home and engage in role play, you will wear the outfit I provide for you and not break character the entire time you are there."

D.va nodded but wasn't sure exactly what she meant. Role play? 

Mercy wrapped the top of the bulging garbage bag's top in a quick not and threw it beside the door. 

"You may stand now. Please remove all your clothing and lay on your back on the bed. I want to examine you." Angela said with a grin.

Hana could feel her heart racing as she stood. She stripped her outfit off until she was completely naked and exposed, laying down on the bed after she was done. 

"Flat on your back and shift your cute little behind to the edge of the bed right here" Angela said, patting a spot near the bottom edge of the mattress. 

Propping herself up on her elbows, Hana did as she was told and scooted her way down the bed.

"Pull your legs back, I want to get a good look at you."

Reaching down to grab behind her own knees, Hana pulled her legs back as far she could get them. Being pretty flexible helped and her feet nearly reached back as far as her own head. She made sure to spread them wide at the same time, completely exposing her most private parts to the woman standing above her. 

Angela looked down at her pretty pink pussy and the cute little hole slightly further down. Hana was completely shaved smooth and ready, trying to hold herself back from begging to be touched. 

"I like to examine my property thoroughly." Mercy said as she reached down and rubbed a cupped hand over the girl's wet privates which caused Hana to jump. Spreading the girls lips with her fingers, Angela leaned down to get a closer look at her cute little clit. She rubbed her thumb over it and enjoyed the little squeak that slipped from Hana's lips. 

"I want to see just how much effort it takes for you to orgasm. You don't need to hold back, Hana. If you feel like you're going to cum, go ahead." Angela explained. She extended her middle and ring fingers as she turned her hand palm up and slid them inside Hana's wet entrance. Gently curling her fingers inside the girl, Hana started to moan and whimper. 

Angela began gently rocking her fingers forwards and backwards inside the girl as the tips of her fingers continued to work on finding her g-spot. Mercy knew she had it located when Hana curled her toes tightly and gasped. She rubbed the spot as she slowly increased her pace. 

Keeping her legs pulled back tightly, Hana could feel herself getting lost in the sensation of the fingers working inside her tight pussy. It usually took a lot of warm up and time before she had an orgasm from vaginal penetration, but she could already feel herself getting close. She could feel it rushing up, threatening to crash over her completely. She considered trying to hold off, not wanting this to end so soon but soon realised it was pointless. The fingers continued to speed up and she knew nothing was going to stop her. 

"Goddess! I'm going to...FUCKING CUM!" she shouted as Mercy looked on. 

Angela continued fingering the girl at a fast and steady pace as she felt her gripping down around her fingers. "Cum for your Goddess, you naughty girl."

Angela felt the girl beginning to cum and slid her fingers out which were followed by a gush of liquid that splattered the edge of the bed and soaked down to the floor. Hana's hips bucked wildly as her whole body began to convulse. Angela pressed a strong hand down on the girls lower belly, forcing her down onto the bed as she continued to squirt and squirm. 

"Ohh FUCK! OH FUCKKK. GOD! THANK YOU GODDESS!" Hana screamed as she felt herself exploding. She'd never squirted so much in her life. She was shaking like a leaf with only Mercy's hand pressing her down to keep her from curling up into a ball on the sheets. Her orgasm slowly began to ride down as Angela slowly rubbed the outside of her pussy, now soaked with her own juices. 

Angela took a moment to slip her own middle finger inside her mouth and sample Hana. She was sweet and the taste made her already stiff cock twitch. She shifted her way around to stand directly in front of the still shivering girl and reached down to grab her own large cock by the base. She lined the head up against the girls anus as she spoke to her pet. 

"Do you want my cock, slut?" she asked as she hesitated. 

Hana felt it pressed against her tight entrance as her orgasm finally died down. "Yes, Goddess" she said in a soft voice. 

"Where's my cock belong, slut?" Mercy asked.

Only one place seemed right to Hana. The place she most desperately wanted to offer up to her Mistress. "In my ass, Goddess."

"That's right, Hana. This ass belongs to me now and I want to use it. Beg me to use it."

"Please" Hana began to beg. "Please fuck me in the ass. It's yours."

Smiling with satisfaction, Angela let go of her cock and lowered it away from the girl's entrance. "You haven't earned that yet, Hana" she said with a shaking finger. 

Hana felt tears pricking the corner of her eyes. She had come so close to what she wanted. "Yes, Mistress" she said. "What would you like from me?"

Mercy looked down the girl, still obediently holding her legs back towards her head. "Get on your knees. Right here in the little mess you made."

Hana forced down her feelings of disappointment and shifted her way off the end of the bed. The floor was damp under her knees with the small puddle she had made.

"I want to fuck that pretty little face of yours. Let's see how good of a little cock sucker you can be." Angela told her, stroking the girls cheek with a hand. 

Having practised with her toys, Hana felt confident she wouldn't embarrass herself. "Use my throat, Goddess. I can take it. Be rough." she said, pressing her back against the side of the bed. She wanted to really test her limits.

"If that's what you want, slut." Angela said, looking down at the girl who's mouth was already open and waiting. She gripped both Hana's long blonde pigtails as she pressed her cock forward into the waiting mouth at her crotch. If this girl wanted to impress her, she'd let her try. She pressed the large head of her cock against the girls tongue and felt her lips close down tightly on the shaft. 

Not wasting anytime, Mercy bucked her hips forward until she felt herself hit the back of the girls throat. Hana coughed around the large member in her mouth but didn't try to pull away. Focusing on trying to remember her breathing, she relaxed and folded her hands down behind the small of her back. She was going to let her Goddess use her mouth properly, no matter what. 

Angela slowly pressed further and further forward, savouring the warm and wet mouth tight around her. The girl below her chocked and gagged loudly but didn't try to move. Hana shut her eyes tightly and fought back her gag reflex as she felt the head of Angela's cock forcing it's way into her throat. Thick drool poured around the edges of the woman's shaft and spilled out onto Hana's chin. She wouldn't back down even though her lungs were now beginning to shout for air. 

Angela withdrew herself as Hana coughed loudly and spit, gasping for breath. After giving her a second, Angela rammed her way back deeply inside the girls mouth. 

"Mmmm" she groaned. "You're doing so good, slut" Angela said. She propped a foot up on the bed and forced the girls head backwards against the sheets. She had made this girl a promise to fuck her face and now she would make good on it. She began pounding the girls throat with a merciless pace, stuffing her entire length down her throat. 

Hana thought she might pass out from the lack of air in her lungs, but didn't budge. She gagged and choked so loudly she was worried the neighbours would here. She'd heard these kind of sounds coming from women in porn, but didn't know that one day they would be coming from her. She liked it. She loved being used like this, forced to give herself over completely. 

Angela thought she had given the girl a proper test and decided that was enough for one day. She slid her cock out from the girls throat and began stroking herself as Hana gasped for breath and spit out thick drool which was spilling down onto her naked breasts. 

Hana worked to get her breathing under control. She could feel the tears that were streaming down her cheeks and the spit that was now dripping from her chin. 

"Show me that pretty face" Mercy said from above her. Hana looked up just in time to see that her Goddess stroking her own cock and about to cum. Hana opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, waiting like a proper slut should. Angela groaned loudly as she tilted her head back and stroked herself faster. She was going to paint the adorable little face looking up at her.

She came with a grunt as a thick rope of her cum splashed against the bridge of the Hana's nose. Hana closed her eyes as a reflex as she felt the warm liquid slowly dripping down her nose. Another jet streaked across her exposed tongue and she felt it against the back of her throat. Angela kept stroking herself and pumping more and more of her seed onto the little girls face. Several streaks lined her forehead, trailing off into her hair. Angela title her cock down slightly to spray her final pumps over Hana's lips and chin. 

Hana swallowed before quickly opening her mouth again. The taste of her Mistress's seed thrilled her. 

Angela used a finger to scoop up the excess semen from the girls chin and forced it into her mouth. "What do you say, Hana?"

The blonde girl swallowed before responding. "Thank you for your cum, Mistress. Thank you for using my mouth for your pleasure."

Mercy smiled wide. This girl was something special. 


	4. A night at Angela's call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana gets a call to swing by Mercy's home for a visit. Angela wants to test just how good of a pet Hana can be. Can Hana be the kind of pet Angela desires for as long as she requires?

****** requests are welcome! I need ideas so throw them out there if you like this and want something specific *******

Hana took one last deep breath before reaching for the doorbell with a trembling finger. This was Angela's home and she didn't expect to be invited over so soon. When she'd gotten the phone call earlier, her heart had jumped into her throat while she had been trying to remain calm and talk. She had stepped out of the shower to answer the phone that was vibrating on her bathroom counter, threatening to shake itself off the edge.

"Hello, this is Hana."

"Hana, it's Angela. Are you free this evening?"

D.va found her hands were shaking as they gripped the phone. "Y-yes, I'm free."

"Great. I'm still at work right now but I was hoping you could be there when I get home. If you leave now that should give you enough time to arrive at my place, open the package I've left you and be ready and waiting for my arrival. You'll find a key to the backdoor in a hollow rock that sits in the garden beside the door. On the kitchen counter you should find a box with your name on it. I've left some written instructions and an outfit I'd like you to wear for the evening. How does that sound? Are you interested in having a little play session this evening?"

"YES!" Hana blurted out before repeating herself in a tone she hoped sounded a little less desperate. "Yes, that sounds amazing. I'll head out as soon as we're done talking."

Angela smiled. "Perfect. I went ahead and called a taxi for you. I hope you don't think that's too presumptuous of me, but it's waiting outside for you now. I'll see you when I get home. Bye for now."

The line went dead as Hana peaked outside her bedroom window. Sure enough a yellow taxi cab was waiting for her on the curb outside. She wasn't asked to bring anything along so she immediately headed for the stairs, bouncing down them three at a time in her excitement. She locked the door behind her and raced over to the open the cars rear door before realising she didn't know exactly where she was going. Mercy hadn't given her an address. As she sat down on the leather seat, she reached for her phone. 

"512 Autumn Drive" the driver of the cab said as he slid the car into gear. "That's where I was told you would be going. You okay with that?"

"Yes" said Hana, sliding her phone back into her jacket pocket. Mercy hadn't forgotten anything, she just needed to trust her a little more. 

The car rolled into the street as they began the journey to Angela's home. Ideas of what the evening could hold in store for her began racing through Hana's mind. She found herself getting wet just thinking about it. She hoped tonight was the night Mercy would enjoy her body fully. She'd enjoyed having her mouth used, but she wanted so much more. She thought back to mental images of the large smooth cock dangling between Angela's soft thighs and squirmed in her seat. Even if she wanted to she couldn't have stopped herself from dreaming about taking that large member inside herself. She wanted to ride that cock like she so often rode her rubber toys, wanted to feel it deep inside herself. 

Looking down at herself she was horrified at what she was wearing. An old video game t-shirt and jogging pants. Panic threatened to set in before she remembered that Angela had a package waiting for her with an outfit of her own choosing inside. "Calm down, Hana." she said softly to herself. 

"What?" the gruff cab driver questioned her. "You say something"

"No, please hurry." was her response. She wanted as much time as she could get to prepare herself and the faster they arrived, the better. 

The engine roared loudly as the driver put his foot down harder on the gas. "You got it"

After 20 of the longest minutes of her life, the cab finally pulled to a stop inside of a large elegant looking home. "512" the driver said. "Don't worry about paying me, the lady that hired me already took care of it. Have yourself a lovely evening, little lady" he said, tipping his hat towards Hana. 

Hana quickly thanked the man and stepped out of the car. She gazed up at the large home before her as her stomach did flips. She saw a side gate had been left open a cracked and headed over to it. Passing the well groomed gardens, she wondered just how often she might be invited over to this place. She hoped it would become like a second home to her, if her Mistress was pleased with her after this evening. 

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Hana." she said to herself as she made her way around to the back of the house. "Don't say anything of this stuff to her, you'll freak her out if you come across as this level of desperate."

She flipped several rocks in the garden beside the door before finding the correct one. A small slide away section revealed the spare key, which she used to open the door. Placing the key back in the hollow rock, she nearly jumped out of her skin when someone from the next yard over called out to her. 

"Good evening!" a woman's voice said to her. 

Hana let out a high pitched yelp as if she'd been touched with a red hot poker. She turned violently to face the stranger who was leaning with one arm draped over the chest high fence that separated the yards. A tall older woman with long white and grey hair stood about ten yards away.

"Didn't mean to scare you, dear. My name's Ana. Aww, look at you shaking like a leaf. Relax girl, Angela told me to expect a visitor this evening. We work together at the hospital and we've been friends a long time."

Hana studied the woman in a little more detail as she spoke. The long grey hair had initially made Hana think this was some friendly grandmother type, but now she looked a little closer at the woman's face and saw she was actually very attractive, beautiful even. Her long silver hair stood out in contrast to her dark olive skin. Her dark eyes held Hana in an intense gaze as she found herself wondering if all of Angela's friends were this captivating. The woman's tall lean body was the type that commanded respect and her position as a doctor only probably helped furthered its effect. 

Hana snapped back to reality and realised she had been starting silently at the woman. "Um, hi!" she finally managed to croak out as she tried to think up a lie as her reason for being here. "Angela hired me to look after the place when she's away. You know, cleaning and stuff." Inwardly she scolded herself, what a terribly transparent lie. 

The woman chuckled. "Oh, sweet girl. You don't have to lie to me. Like I said, I've known Angela for a long time. We grew up at the hospital together. Girls tend to talk you know. She's mentioned you a few times." 

Hana's mind raced. How much did this woman really know? Did she know what kind of woman Angela was behind closed doors? Was this woman similar? Did they swap stories at work about the beautiful little pets they both had at the end of the leash? 

"I won't keep you, I'm sure you have some "cleaning" to do" the woman said with a wink. "Tell Angela I said hi" the woman called Ana said as she turned and walked towards her own home. 

Hana was briefly frozen to the spot before she remembered she was on the clock. Angela would be home sooner rather than later and she didn't unlimited time to get ready for her arrival. D.va let herself inside the home and was instantly struck by its stunning interior. The backdoor led differently into the kitchen which was massive and fitted with marble counter tops and dark wooden drawers that hung above them. Everything looked expensive and ultra modern. Her eye was immediately drawn to a large black cardboard box that sat on one of the counters. It was wrapped in pink ribbon that sat in a box on the cover of the box. 

Hana made her way over to the box and found the nametag with "Hana" written on it sitting on top. Under the tag sat an envelope that Hana quickly picked up and opened. She flipped it open and found it contained a hand written letter for her eyes only. She read it quickly, being sure not to miss a single word. 

_"Hana,_

_If you are reading this, then you agreed to come over for the evening. That means I should be arriving in about two hours time. Please read this note carefully and use the time I have provided to prepare yourself both mentally and physically. Please don't be concerned with Ana, I asked her to greet you when you arrived. We don't have very many secrets between us, so you need be worried about her in anyway. Inside this box you will find the outfit I would like you to wear for the evening. Please wear everything provided as you will be serving as my personal pleasure maid for the evening. The collar and leash I've given you will be worn the entire time you are with me."_

Hana stopped reading to flip open the box. Inside she found a maids outfits folded up with a collar and leash resting on top. She rubbed her finger and thumb over a bit of white lace that was visible. It felt smooth under her touch, like expensive silk. She turned her attention back to the letter and continued to read. 

_"It's been a long week and I like to unwind after a stressful day at the office. Your evening will be spent serving at my pet and helping me relax in anyway that I require. I intend to enjoy your body fully throughout the evening. You will not speak unless spoken to and you will address me as Mistress or Goddess when you respond to my questions or commands. You will be waiting for me with your leash attached and I will use that leash to keep you close behind me, on constant offer for use if I should see fit. Your body belongs to me and my pleasure is the most important thing. If at some point you would like to have an orgasm, you will ask permission like a good pet should. It will be at my discretion to allow or not allow you to cum at any point in the evening. Your mouth, pussy and ass will be ready and waiting for me to enjoy in anyway that I want._

_\- Angela"_

Hana put down the note down and tried to calm herself down. Her heart felt like it was about to beat straight out of her chest. Finally a chance to serve her Mistress with everything she had to offer. She'd show her just what a good pet she could really be.

Hana picked up the box and headed further inside the house to find a suitable place to change. She found what appeared to be a guest bedroom on the main floor and decided it would work for her preparations. Quickly stripping out of her currently clothes, she reached for the collar and leash before placing them on the bed. As she lifted the maid outfit free from the box, she glanced back and noticed some other objects had been placed under it. A enema kit, a small bottle of lube and a long furry tail ending in a butt plug were neatly packed into the bottom of the box. She was glad the Angela cared about keeping things clean, but mainly she was thrilled about the prospect of having her ass thoroughly used. A pair of shiny heels also sat at the bottom of the box under a layer of tissue. 

Picking up the bottle of lube and kit, she skipped to the large washroom that was attached to the bedroom. Being very familiar with the kits due to the amount of anal play she did on her own, Hana quickly lubed up the end of the rubber tubing and set to work cleaning herself out. She was glad Angela had given her extra time to prepare. After she was done with the enema, she picked up the maids dress.

Stepping into it one leg and a time, she pulled the black material of the skirt up around her hips. The skirt was short, barely low enough to cover her private. She guessed from the back that most of her cute little ass would be on full display. She pushed her arms through the sleeves and hoisted the material over her small shoulders. The front of the dress was cut low and wide, exposing the inner half of both her breasts. The short sleeves only ran down an inch of two on her biceps before ending in puffed out sections of frilly white lace. Hana reached down for the collar made from the same material as the dress and quickly tied it around her neck.

The collar was thick and framed on the top and bottom with the same white silk lace as the bottom of her skirt and sleeves. A small silver ring hung from the front, dangling just below her chin. Hana pulled her hair into a pony tail, hoping it would match the style of maid she was being dressed up as. She sat on the bed and pulled the heels over her feet, strapping them into place before standing back up.

She glanced at the full length mirror hanging from the wall of the room and smiled. She looked like a proper sexy little maid, ready and willing to serve the master of the house. She squeezed a small amount of lube and applied it to the butt plug before sliding it inside her anus. It fit comfortably and she liked the look at the dark tail hanging between her legs. She pushed her knees together before raising a finger to her mouth and striking a sexy pose. She batted her large eyes at her own reflection and liked what she was seeing. 

Angela sure knew exactly what she wanted and Hana was loving every little bit of it. Hana attached the leash to the front of her collar and held it in her hand as she walked out of the room. Glancing at a large clock hanging from the wall, she realised she still had some time on her hands before Angela was set to arrive. She looked around the large home and spotted a door that stood slightly ajar, seemingly inviting her to investigate. Unlike the other doors on this level, it was painted a dark red. She felt compelled to walk over to it and peak inside. 

Double checking the clock, she decided she would just take a peak and not touch anything. Angela wouldn't be home for some time and she needed something to do in the meantime. Her heels clicked softly as she made her way over to the door. She leaned over to peer inside and saw the door led to a set of stairs leading to a basement. She stopped herself from opening the door with an act of great self control. She wanted desperately to know what kind of a basement a woman like this might have, but didn't dare go down the stairs without permission. 

Hana jumped as she heard the doorbell ring, suddenly very glad she hadn't gone down the stairs after all. She nervously made her way over to the front of the house, seeing a shape waiting on the other side of the frosted glass of the large door. She swallowed before reaching down for the large metal handle and pulling the door open. Angela stood before her, glasses hanging low on her nose and still wearing her long white doctor coat. 

"Evening pet, I'm so glad to see you waiting for me." she said.

Hana didn't hear a question of command so she didn't respond. Instead she simply held out the handle of the leash that hung from her collar. 

Angela smiled as she took the handle and stepped inside the home. Hana quickly shut the door behind her and turned to see Angela was already walking away, threatening to pull the chain tight on the leash. Hana quickly stepped closer and followed in her footsteps, making sure to keep some slack on the small silver chair that connected them. 

Mercy tossed her purse on the kitchen table with little care and turned to face Hana who was close at her heels. 

"You look amazing, my pet. Are you ready to serve me?"

"Yes, Goddess" Hana responded on cue. 

Angela stretched her arms towards the ceiling. "Gods, what a day. I'm glad you're here, because I really do need some help relaxing. Follow me."

Mercy tugged on the leashed and led Hana over to a double set of large sliding doors. She pushed them open and Hana saw this must have been her master bedroom. D.va followed her inside before Mercy turned to face the girl. "Undress me, pet. I'd like to feel your mouth of my breasts."

D.va stepped around behind the woman and reached for the shoulders of her long coat. Mercy shrugged it off as Hana quickly folded it once before laying it on the bed. Angela was wearing a sweater and pencil skirt underneath and she raised her arms above her head in order for Hana to slip it up and over. her long blonde hair was pulled high into a bun on top of her head. Laying it on the bed as well, Hana turned back and quickly undid the hooks of the woman's lace bra. Angela let the bra fall forward before handing it back to Hana without turning. She tugged on the leash, letting Hana know she wanted her standing in front as she reclined on the bed. 

She lifted her long leg up and presented her pet with one of her long heels still on her foot. Hana gently pulled it from her foot before doing the same with the other. Angela lay backwards on the soft bedding and Hana reached for a zipper on the backside of her skirt. Gently tugging it down Angeal's legs, only her soft panties remained as her clothing. Hana noticed the large bulge straining against the soft white fabric but didn't make a move towards it despite being desperate to do so. 

Angela stood up and cupped a hand around the back of Hana's neck, pulling her face down towards her chest. D.va found one of the woman's exposed breasts with her mouth and ran her tongue over the hard nipple at its centre. Mercy let out a small groan and stretched her back as Hana first licked and then began to suck on the breast. Angela guided her over the other nipple so she could give it the same level of attention. 

"That feels good, my pet. Harder."

Hana cupped the woman's large breast with a hand and took her entire areola inside her mouth. She sucked hard as her free hand grabbed the other breasts and began massaging it as she suckled. 

Angela ran her fingers into the hair at the back of Hana's head and pressed her tighter to her breast, enjoying the girls mouth. She let her move her mouth back over to her other breast and suck until she felt her nipples begin to feel delightfully raw with the effort. 

"Mmmm, wonderful my pet." she said as she pulled her head backwards and looked down at her. "Please fetch my robe, it's hanging on the back of the bathroom door."

Hana walked over and found a thin, black silk robe hanging from a hook on the door. Mercy shuffled her panties down around her ankles and stepped out of them. Hana handed her the robe which she quickly threw around her shoulders and slid her arms inside. Not bothering to tie the front closed, she tugged on the leash and strode out of the room with Hana trailing behind her. Her hard cocked poked out from the open front of the robe, bouncing slightly as she walked towards the kitchen. 

Angela reached for her purse and fished her phone from inside it. She glanced at the clock on the wall noting the time. "It's pretty late, I assume you already had dinner?"

"Yes, Goddess"

"Well, I'm starving so I think I'll order some sushi." she said as she began punching numbers on the phones screen. "Great little place nearby, you'll have to try it one day."

Angela pressed the phone to her ear and waited for someone to pick up. She reached behind her to grab a menu that had been included in her last order, glancing at the small pictures of everything they had on offer. She dropped the menu on the counter and tugged on the leash, pulling Hana towards her. Without putting down the phone or saying anything to the girl, she placed her free hand on the top of her head and gently pushed her down to her knees. 

Hana didn't need to be told what to do as she got to her knees and wrapped her small hand around the base of the woman's stiff cock, softly placing kisses along the thick member. She leaned further down to lick at the woman's smooth balls before running her tongue along the underside of her shaft. Angela removed the hand from Hana's head and picked the menu back up as the girl began to suck her.

Someone picked up on the other end as Mercy began to speak. 

"Hello, this is Angela from 512 Autumn. I'd like to place an order for delivery."

Hana continued to lick up and down before opening her mouth and taking the head of the large cock into her mouth. She pressed herself forward, taking more of Angela inside her waiting mouth. 

Angela continued to talk on the phone with a calm and steady voice as if she didn't have Hana's mouth sucking on her cock, beginning to deepthroat her. 

"I'd like an order of the number 2 bento box and the number 8 please." Mercy said, tossing the menu down and taking Hana's pony tail in a strong grip. She began thrusting her hips forward, enjoying the girls warm mouth wrapped tightly around her. Hana fought back her gag reflex as she tried to make as little noise as possible. Being used like this while Angela barely acknowledge her was causing the wetness between her legs to spread. She liked being ignored, like nothing more than a mouth meant to suck cock while her Goddess went around her everyday life. Angela pulled her tightly forward, holding her cock as deep as she could get it inside Hana's throat as she continued to talk on the phone. 

"20 minutes, okay sounds good" Angela said into the phone as she held Hana in place, fully enjoying the little sluts throat. Hana was desperate for air but didn't pull back. 

Angela set the phone down and released the girls ponytail, allowing Hana to pull back off the cock and take a loud gasp of air.

"That's a good girl, Hana. Sometimes I will have things that need to be taken care of, but that doesn't mean I can enjoy you at the same time."

Hana stroked the long cock with both hands, now covered in her thick saliva. "Yes, Goddess. I will serve you whenever you want. Thank you for letting me taste your cock."

Hana continued to stroke her as Angela looked at the clock. "Well, they will be here soon so I guess we can't head downstairs until after I eat. I can't answer the door dressed like this, you'll have to do it."

Hana nodded "Yes, Mistress. I will."

"What should we do while we wait, Hana?" Angela asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Hana felt her pulse raising at the question. "If my Goddess desires me, I want her to take my ass." Hana said, still stroking her Mistress. 

"Ohh, an interesting proposition." Angela said with a wide smile. "I know you've been waiting for that since we started this whole thing up. You've made it pretty clear just how much of a little anal slut you are. Isn't that true? You're so desperate to have my cock inside your ass"

"Yes, Goddess. Please, I want you to enjoy my tight little hole. I'm very desperate to feel your cock inside my ass because I'm a little anal slut. I'm a filthy little girl that needs to be punished by a Goddess. Please fuck me in the ass!"

Angela lowered her hand beneath Hana's chin, pointing the girls face up at her. 

"Get on your back right here." she said, patting a spot on the large kitchen table. "I want you right here, right now."

Hana bounced up to her feet before backing up until her ass pressed against the edge of the table. Finally, she thought. Finally she would get to enjoy her Mistress's cock the way she wanted. She laid back on the table and slid her hips on top, folding her knees and spreading her legs with entire body now on the table. Her tail hung over the edge of the table, still inside her as she waited. She was breathing hard as Mercy stepped between her legs and looked down at her. 

Mercy reached down and gripped the base of the plug, pulling it free from inside Hana. D.va let out a small moan at the sensation of it popping free, already missing the feeling of it inside her. Mercy slid a finger suddenly inside Hana's ass, testing it. Hana moaned as the finger slowly pumped backwards and forwards.

"You feel tight, it might be painful at first" Mercy said. 

"I want it so bad, Goddess. I don't care if it hurts, stretch me out. I can take it. This ass belongs to you, Goddess. Please."

Hana was so crazy with desire she felt that she might start to cry if she was made to wait any longer.

Angela pulled the girl by the hips towards herself until her ass was just hanging over the edge. She gripped both Hana's ankles and raised them up to rest on her shoulders before looking down at the tight little hole sitting just in front of her cock. 

"Who owns this hole, Hana?" she asked the panting girl laying on her kitchen table.

"You, Goddess. You own it."

"Good girl" Mercy said as she gripped her own cock and lined up with the girls anus. She spit down and rubbed her saliva over the head of her cock before pressing it forward into the girl. She moved slowly, listening to the low groan coming from Hana as she pressed her hard cock further and further inside the girls incredibly tight asshole. 

"Thaaaankk yoouu, Goddesssss" Hana groaned as her eyes rolled upwards and a small amount of drool leaked from the side of her mouth. The cock filling her ass was bigger than any toy she'd ever used and it was stretching her in a delightfully painful way. "OH FUCK, You're so big Goddess. It's stretching my ass so much!"

Angela slowly pressed further forward inch by inch until she was fully inside the small woman on the table. She was so tight, like a vice grip around her cock. 

"Where is my cock, Hana?" she asked, leaning forward to wrap a hand lightly around the girls exposed throat.

"In my ass, Goddess. You big cock is in my ass and it feels so FUCKING good. I could cum right now!"

Angela slowly began pumping her hips back and forth, pulling her cock an inch or so back before pushing it fully back inside. Hana moaned like a whore and shuddered, trying to fight down the urge to cum right now on the cock inside her rectum. "Slowly Mistress, I don't wanna cum without permission." she begged. 

Mercy wiped sweat off her brow with the back of a hand. She was moving slowly for her own purposes. Fighting back the urge to explode inside this little sluts ass. She gripped the girls throat a little tighter, hearing her gasp a little.

"Yes, choke me as you fuck my ass, Goddess." Hana said in a raspy voice, reaching up and wrapping her own hands around Mercy's, squeezing down to further increase the pressure. "Choke me and fuck me hard, Goddess. I want to feel you cum inside my slutty little...ass! Fill me up, Goddess!" Hana choked out as her face began turning red.

Angela increased her pace, pulling her hips further back before hammering them forward. Hana grunted loudly with every thrust of the massive cock slamming in and out of her. 

"Misstressss...can I cum?" Hana begged quietly with the hand wrapped tightly around her throat. "Please let me cum!"

Angela was right on the edge as she pounded the girl at a furious pace. "Cum, you little slut." she said, already losing herself to her own orgasm.

"Ohh Fuuccckk" Hana moaned. Her face was now bright red as she came. Her pussy squirted onto Angela's lower belly. Angela released the girls throat as Hana's asshole clenched down on her cock and she felt warm liquid splash against her stomach. It was too much and Angela couldn't hold herself back anymore. She pressed herself as deep inside Hana's ass as she could get and came. Her legs tensed as she pumped semen into the girls rectum, only realising she was screaming loudly after her orgasm began to peak and descend. 

Hana was shaking on the table as Angela withdrew her cock from the girls ass. Hana turned to her side and curled into a ball, riding the best orgasm of her life as she squirted more of her sweet wetness onto the table with ever shudder. 

Angela watched the girls now gaped asshole clench and unclench as she slowly began to settle down. A small white stream of fluid slowly began leaking out of Hana's stretched hole as she fought to get control over her body once again. 

Mercy stepped back, breathing hard and smiling. Her other senses returned to her and she could now hear that someone was jamming on the doorbell. She'd forgotten all about the food. 

"Hana" she said. "Be a doll and get the door."


	5. Angela's secret friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy takes Hana downstairs and introduces her to a friend.

Hana rolled off the table and tried to stand on shaking legs. The insides of her thighs were slick with her own juices and she could feel her Mistress's seed beginning to leak out of her. She quickly shuffled towards the front door and opened it just enough to extend and hand and pull the bag of food inside. "T-thank you!" she remember to blurt out as she closed the door.

Angela took the bag of food from her and put in the table. She no longer felt hungry for anything but what was between Hana's legs. She lead her by the leash to the red door, opening it and descending the stairs. Hana followed closely behind her. 

The basement was some sort of sexual playroom that amazed Hana. A large bed sat in the centre with all sort of toys and devices handing from hooks on the walls.

A figure was kneeling in the corner of the room, attached to the wall by a leash from collars around their neck. A ballgag was tightly forced into her mouth and secured behind her head. She stood as Angela and Hana entered the room. The women was naked apart from tight black latex coverings for each of her limbs. 

The girl was thick, with large heavy looking breasts and wide hips. Her cock matched the rest of her figure and Hana found herself staring at its large girth. A part of her was nervous to see just how big and thick that cock would be when it was fully hard.

Angela walked over to the figure and unclipped the leash from the wall, gathering it into her hand before turning back to Hana. "This is Mei. She's not under contract like you are, but I have spent considerable time with her. Since you've been taking up all my time, she's been a little bit neglected." She reached down and grabbed the thick woman's large balls. "Poor Mei, I bet these feel all sorts of swollen and heavy since I last let you have a release."

The woman whimpered from behind her gag at the feel of Mercy's hand between her legs. 

"Good news, Mei. I brought a treat for you to enjoy. Hana's here to help relieve you."

All eyes turned to Hana, who swallowed nervously. The Asian woman was staring at her, soaking in the look at her naked body, still sticky with her own cum. If her mistress wanted to watch her fuck this woman, she wouldn't gladly do so. She silently prayed that's what the evening had in store for her. She had experimented with double penetration on her own, but no toys could accurately replicate the sensation of what it must feel like to have two cocks pounding into her at the same time. 

"Mei" Angela said. "Don't just stare there like a house plant. Eat her ass. I left a little treat in their for you to enjoy"

The Asian woman smiled and made her way over to Hana, getting to her knees behind her and spreading her ass cheeks with gloved fingers. 

Hana moaned as she felt a tongue being pushed inside her ass and heard the soft sounds of the girl sucking Angela's cum out of her ass.

Angela approached and cupped Hana's chin in her hand before leaning in and kissing her mouth. Her kiss was greedy as her tongue explored the girls mouth. Angela broke the kiss after several seconds and looked into Hana's eyes. "Does that feel good, Hana? Mei's pretty great at eating ass, isn't she?"

Hana squirmed, grinding her hips backwards onto the woman's tongue. "Yes, goddess. It feels so good."

Angela looked down at the two girls. "Like you mean it, Mei."

Hana gasped as Mai pressed her face harder against her, pushing deeper inside.

"Oh god" Hana said breathlessly. "Mistress, this slave wants to cum. Can this slave please be allowed to orgasm?"

Angela slowly shook her head. "Shh, not yet. I want to feel you cum on my cock. Mei, you can stop." she said and the mouth below her stopped immediately. Angela reached between Hana's legs and pressed her index finger inside her. "This is my pussy and its time for me to enjoy it for the first time." Angela was ready for another round as she slowly stroked her cock with her free hand, enjoying the sight of Hana's pleasure.

She withdrew the finger and walked over to the bed, laying down flat on her back and spreading her legs. "Ride my cock, slave." she said in a commanding tone that thrilled Hana. 

D.va quickly walked over to the bed, crawling on top of it and towards her mistress. She straddled the reclining woman and reached down for her stiff cock, lifting her hips up until she hovered over it. 

"Go ahead" Mercy said with a smile. Hana placed the head of the cock at her entrance and slowly slid down on it, moaning at the sensation of it filling her. Angela placed her hands on the girls hips, pressing her down until she was fully inside her. "Mmmm" Angela moaned. "Who does this pussy belong to, slave?"

"You. Y-you own this pussy" Hana replied in a shaky voice. 

Angela nodded. "That's right. Now fucking ride my cock like the good little whore you are. I don't want you to stop until I fill that sweet little pussy of yours with my load."

"Yes, Goddess" Hana replied as she began raising and lowering herself on the large cock inside her. Mercy was bigger than any of her toys and the sensation of being stretched was wonderful. "Thank you, mistress!" she cried out.

"Fuck, your pussy feel amazing." Mercy said turning to the girl kneeling at the end of the bed. "Mei, cuff this little sluts arms behind her back."

The Asian woman slid a hand under the bed and pulled out a pair of silver hand cuffs. She leaned forward, grabbing Hana's wrists and locking them tightly in place behind her back. Hana continued to bounce up and down in Angela's lap, the wetness between her thighs making the cock inside her slide in and out with ease. 

Mercy reached up and forced her fingers into Hana's open panting mouth. She pressed them inside and towards the back of her throat, causing Hana to gag on them. Her other hand wrapped around the girls soft throat. Wet slapping sounds and the noise of Hana's chocking gags filled the room. Mercy withdrew her fingers and used the hand to slap Hana's bouncing tits, striking each hard enough to immediately cause a redness to appear. 

The stinging pain in her tits only spurred Hana to ride her mistress even harder. She was completely helpless and powerless with the woman's hand tightening around her throat. She pulled in small breaths as she neared her climax. "Can...i...cum?" she choked out quietly past the hand hand around her throat.

"No, you're not allowed to cum. Don't you dare." Mercy said, staring into her eyes. "I tell you when to cum."

Hana whimpered at the denial. Mercy suddenly leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Hana's waist, pushing her off her cock and onto the her back on the bed. She then grabbed her by an ankle and dragged the small girl back towards her before using the grip to flip her onto her stomach. With her hands cuffed behind her back, Hana couldn't have resisted the woman if she wanted. 

Angela straddled her ass, slapping it hard several times before reaching down to line her cock up before ramming in back inside the girls wet pussy. Hana grunted loudly at the sudden penetration from behind. Angela leaned down, her face hovering a few inches above the back of Hana's head. She gathered the girls hair into a makeshift ponytail and pulled on it, hard. 

"Take my fucking cock." she said, pounding her hips forward to get as deep inside the girl as possible. Hana felt the weight of the woman pinning her to bed as she laid their and took it. She was so ready to cum it was driving her mad. 

Angela felt herself getting close and growled into the ear of the girl underneath her. "Tell me you want me to cum inside you. Beg me to flood your pussy with my seed"

"I want it, Goddess. Please cum inside me! Please cum deep inside my pussy, I want to feel your warm, big load." Hana cried out as Angela began pounding into her faster and faster.

Angela arched her back, pushing Hana's head down sideways by the grip of her hair as she came. "FUCK!" she screamed as she began to cream inside the pussy around her cock. She buried her cock to the hilt as she pumped semen inside Hana.

Hana moaned loudly as she felt the warm fluid filling her insides. The cock was so deep she knew her mistress was flooding her womb with seed. "THANK YOU GODDESS!" she screamed out as she felt her body go weak. Mercy quickly took the cuffs off her wrists, which were red from the tightness of them.

Angela thrust a few more times as her orgasm finished before pulling her cock free. Her white cream immediately began leaking from Hana's used hole. She stood up off the girl, who lay motionless on the bed as the puddle between her legs began to slowly grow. She slapped the girl hard on the ass, causing her to jump and cry out. "You look good with my cum leaking out of you, slut. Get up, Mei has been waiting so patiently."

Hana felt exhausted as she turned her head to look towards the other woman. Her eyes widened when she looked towards Mei. "Holy shit..." she said, looking at the horse-sized cock the Asian woman was holding with both hands. 

Angela laughed. "Yes, our lovely little Mei has a big treat for you. Get on your knees, Hana."

She slowly slid off the bed, her limbs feeling heavy as she got to her knees. Mei stepped forward as Hana looked up at her. She dropped her massive cock on the Hana's face, extending from her chin to well above her forehead. "Holy fuck, it's as big as my arm." Hana said as she felt the weight of the massive dick resting on her face. How was she suppose to even fit this thing in her mouth?

Hana reached for Mei's cock, her fingers didn't even meet as she wrapped her hand around it. She tried to take as much of it in her mouth as possible, but could only manage to wrap her lips around the head. Mei squirmed, enjoying the little mouth around her tip.

Angela approached "Don't scare the girl, Mei. You know she's not ready for that yet. Relax Hana, just jerk her off and swallow her load."

Hana noticed the woman was blushing a deep read and breathing heavy as she looked down at Hana.

Hana spit on the massive cock and began stroking it with both hands. She didn't know how this would fit inside her and if she'd ever sit right again if it did. "You have the biggest cock I've ever seen." she said, staring at it as she worked her hands up and down the long shaft. She worked the large cock for several minutes as Angela reclined in a chair to watch. Eventually Mei spoke for the first time. "I'm ready to cum if that's okay..." she said in a timid tone. 

"Go ahead Mei, don't hold back." Angela said from the other side of the room. 

Mei reached down and replaced Hana's hands with her own, stroking herself at a fast pace. Hana folded her hands into her lap and opened her mouth. She stuck her tongue out and spoke sweetly. "Please cum in my mouth, Mei." she said. "I want to taste you."

The words seemed to push Mei over the edge because a few second later a blast of cum splashed into Hana's face with force that shocked her. Mei quickly reached down and pulled Hana forward, shoving the head of her cock into the girls mouth as she grunted. Hana fought back her gag reflex as another thick stream shot against the back of her throat. She swallowed as Mei continued to pour more and more cum into her small mouth. Mei pulled back slightly as she fired around stream directly into the middle of Hana's face. Hana was stunned at home much cum this woman had stored up. Her face was completely covered and she could feel it dripped down from her chin onto her naked breasts. She opened her mouth to swear only to have another shot streak across her tongue. Hana closed her eyes tightly to avoid getting any of it in them.

She heard Angela laughing in the background as Mei finally seemed to run dry. "Now you look like a proper slut!" Angela called out. 

"That's a good girl, Hana. I think you've earned the right to orgasm now." Angela said as she stood and walked towards the cum covered girl.


End file.
